List of SpongeBob SquarePants characters
This is a list of characters from the Nickelodeon animated comedy series SpongeBob SquarePants. The main characters in the show are SpongeBob SquarePants and his pet snail Gary, SpongeBob's friends Patrick, Squidward and Sandy, and two restaurateur rivals; Mr. Krabs and Plankton. Various celebrities have voiced roles in SpongeBob SquarePants. Some play recurring characters such as Ernest Borgnine and Tim Conway voicing the roles of Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy, while others have taken a one off part. SpongeBob SquarePants * Voice Actor Tom Kenny SpongeBob SquarePants is a sea sponge in Bikini Bottom. He always worked at The Krusty Krab. He has friends & a pet. He has a boating Teacher named Mrs. Puff. He has a pineapple house. SpongeBob has several friends, such as Patrick Star and Sandy Cheeks. He looks up to his boss, Mr. Krabs, and serves as Krabs's moral compass when his greed goes too far. He is blissfully unaware that several people find him annoying. This is taken to the extreme with Squidward, who despises Spongebob, although the latter considers themselves best friends. Patrick Star * Voice Actor Bill Fagerbakke Patrick Star is a sea star who is SpongeBob’s best friend and neighbor. He lives under a rock and favors colorful trunks(mainly green and violet) as his attire. Patrick is not the brightest sea star in the ocean, though he did attend community college, we’re not sure what he studied. His attention span has been clocked at .02 seconds. His favorite activities include sleeping, catching jellyfish, napping, blowing bubbles, snoozing and eating ice cream. The last time we checked he did not have a job. As SpongeBob's closest pal, Patrick is always offering his advice and encouragement as they embark on various adventures, which usually get them both in trouble, though things seem to always work out in the end. But, for better or worse, Patrick will always be SpongeBob's loyal buddy. Squidward Tentacles * Voice Actor: Rodger Bumpass Squidward Q. Tentacles is bald with greenish-blueish skin, a large nose, and lives in a head located between SpongeBob's and Patrick's residences. He works as a cashier at the Krusty Krab, a job he despises. SpongeBob and Patrick consider Squidward their friend, but the feeling is not mutual. Squidward tends to be a downer, and is often pulled into embarrassing and awkward situations by Spongebob and Patrick. Sandy Cheeks * Voice Actor: Carolyn Lawrence Sandra Cheeks is a squirrel who is SpongeBob's closest friend after Patrick. She is the series' only land-based character (originally from Texas), but lives in a large underwater home known as the "Treedome", which contains a large oxygen producing oak tree and is sponsored by three primate scientists who provide her with grants so she can invent mechanical devices. She is a scientific genius, practices karate with SpongeBob, and enjoys extreme sports. The only reason she taught Spongebob karate was so she could have a punching bag, and that as was revealed in "King of Karate", when Sandy said she taught him everything he knows, she then said that wasn't much. Eugene H. Krabs * Voice Actor: Clancy Brown Eugene H. Krabs is the despicable cheapskate owner and founder of the Krusty Krab. He is a red crab, though his daughter, Pearl, is a whale and they both live in an anchor. He is the employer of both SpongeBob and Squidward. Despite his attitude and love of money, he is often respected by SpongeBob while Squidward tends to loathe him. Mr. Krabs also claims to love Mrs. Puff, SpongeBob's driving school teacher but the relationship is not mentioned again. He has been to court 2 times for turning Krabby Patties to Spongy Patties which make people turn into spongy zombies in the episode "The Krusty Sponge", & the other time he went to court was when Plankton complained that he got hurt because there was a wet floor, and no wet floor sign. Plankton was never actually hurt. He will also do anything for a penny, such as rob a grave, and even sold the Krusty Krab.Most of the time he is described as cheap. He has a bad back due to sleeping on his mattress at home that has all of his money in it. A running gag through the series is that his legs and arms frequently break off. Sheldon J. Plankton * Voice Actor: Doug Lawrence Sheldon J. Plankton is a small green copepod who is Mr. Krabs's nemesis and the main antagonist of the series. He runs an unsuccessful restaurant called the Chum Bucket, located directly across the street from the Krusty Krab. He is married to a computer named Karen, and nearly became Mr. Krabs' stepfather in the episode "Enemy-In-Law." Also, his main goal in life is to steal the Krabby Patty secret formula and put Mr. Krabs out of business. Plankton succeeds at stealing the formula in the movie, but his goal of world domination is thwarted by SpongeBob. He only had one customer at his restaurant in "Plankton's Regular" , but it turned out that Karen was paying the man to pretend to like Plankton's chum. Gary * Voice Actors: Tom Kenny and Frank Welker Gary the Snailfish is SpongeBob's pet sea snail. As worms are analogous to dogs in the series, snails are to cats, and Gary vocalizes like one. He is extremely intelligent and does various chores for SpongeBob, such as making his breakfast and paying the electric bill. Once, Spongebob believed Gary favored Patrick over him, although Gary was just after the cookie in Patrick's pocket. He is occasionally shown as arthropormorphic, such as cooking, drinking coffee, reading the newspaper, etc. He is shown to be a good leader, like when in a episode, he incited a riot at a pet show where all the animals were force to wear demeaning outfits. Recurring characters Johnny The Fish (Doug Lawrence) is a trout who appears in the title sequence of the show, and also appears in various episodes as a newsreporter. Mrs. Puff (Mary Jo Catlett) - A white-spotted puffer with blonde hair and green fins who is the owner and teacher of a boating school (analogous to a driving school). She dreads teaching SpongeBob due to his reckless boating. In the Season 3 episode "Krusty Love", it is revealed that she was married at one time, and her husband is now a lamp, and she does not like to talk about it. Pearl Krabs (Lori Alan) - Mr. Krabs' 16-year-old whale daughter, who is fairly popular but is sometimes teased about her father's cheapness. In one episode Pearl takes over the Krusty Krab and renames it the Kuddly Krab and only serves salad and tea. Larry the Lobster (Doug Lawrence) - The crustacean lifeguard of Goo Lagoon, Larry is a bodybuilder and workout fanatic. In one episode when Spongebob got ice cream on his nose Larry assumed that he was a lifeguard but Spongebob cannot swim. Mermaid Man (Ernest Borgnine) and Barnacle Boy (Tim Conway) - Two aged superheroes that live in a retirement home whom SpongeBob and Patrick watch on television. Mermaid Man's catchphrase is "EVIL!", and the characters are the only animated humans in SpongeBob SquarePants. In one episode Mermaid Man Calls Barnacle Boy "Kyle" But since he's an elderly he might have gotten him confused with someone else. They seem to be based on Aquaman and Aqualad. The Flying Dutchman (Brian Doyle-Murray) - A pirate ghost named after the famous ghost ship the The Flying Dutchman. He lives underwater in a giant ship, and collects souls in a knapsack. Karen (Jill Talley) - Sheldon Plankton's computer W.I.F.E. (W'ired '''I'ntegrated 'F'emale 'E'lectroencephalograph) who often expresses human emotions. She helps Plankton in his schemes to steal the Krabby Patty formula. '''French Narrator (Tom Kenny) - He speaks at the start of some episodes, and has a French accent. He is seen as a scuba diver with a TV camera, and was once hit by SpongeBob when driving a boat with Mrs. Puff. On November 16, 2004, he was in the episode of the NPR program Fresh Air with Terry Gross, Kenny admitted that Jacques Cousteau was the inspiration for the French narrator, as series creator Stephen Hillenburg considered him an idol. Patchy the Pirate (Tom Kenny) – A live-action character who is the president of the SpongeBob fan club and lives in Encino. He hosts SpongeBob specials and related major events. Potty the Parrot (Stephen Hillenburg and Paul Tibbitt) - Potty is a character that appears in the live actions segments of special events. It is a crudely made puppet, controlled by very obvious strings. Potty is Patchy the Pirate's mischievous pet parrot who enjoys playing practical jokes on Patchy. He usually gets killed in a funny way that it seems he doesn't die in every time he appears; except for the episode SpongeBob B.C.,where he wins over the show but apologizes to Patchy for it by giving him a T-Rex. Harold SquarePants (Tom Kenny) and Claire SquarePants (Sirena Irwin) - SpongeBob's parents, who more resemble sea sponges rather than SpongeBob's shape as a kitchen sponge. King Neptune (Jeffrey Tambor) - The ill-tempered king of the ocean, King Neptune is a massive green merman with a ginger beard and a bald head. Patrick has a crush on his daughter, Mindy, who appeared only in the movie. He was voiced by Jeffrey Tambor in the movie, and Paul Tibbitt & John O'Hurley in the series. Minor characters Bubble Bass (Dee Bradley Baker) - A bass who was SpongeBob's arch-nemesis during the first season. Bubble Bass is one of the toughest food critic/inspector. Flatts (Thomas F. Wilson) - A green flounder who went to community college with Patrick and bullied SpongeBob at Mrs. Puff's boating school. He made cameos in the episodes "Sandy's Rocket" and "Texas". Grandma SquarePants (Marion Ross) - SpongeBob's grandmother. She treats him like a kid, kissing him goodbye on the cheek, feeding him cookies and telling him childrens' stories. This makes him the laughingstock of the customers at the Krusty Krab at one time. Man Ray (John Rhys-Davies) and The Dirty Bubble (Charles Nelson Reilly) - Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy's main enemies. Man Ray has a humanoid body with a special mask and helmet, while The Dirty Bubble is capable of encasing enemies inside his body. Charles Nelson Reilly is the primary actor for The Dirty Bubble, but Tom Kenny has portrayed the character in one episode after Reilly's death in 2007. Old Man Jenkins - An elderly fish who used to live in the Rusty Krab retirement home before it became the Krusty Krab restaurant, and currently resides at Shady Shoals. His appearance changes through some episodes. Voiced by Doug Lawrence and Tom Kenny in separate episodes. Painty the Pirate (Patrick Pinney) - A painting of a pirate head who sings the SpongeBob SquarePants theme. Squilliam Fancyson (Dee Bradley Baker) - Squidward's successful and snooty rival from high school who owns a band and is well-known for the luxuries he possesses. Scooter (Carlos Alazraqui (Most episodes)/Clancy Brown (Wigstruck) - A lavender-colored fish who enjoys surfing. He died in the second-season episode Bubble Buddy, but returned in future episodes. References External links * List of characters at SpongePedia * Full list of SpongeBob SquarePants characters at the SpongeBob SquarePants Wikia Characters SpongeBob SquarePants characters Category:SpongeBob SquarePants